As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to operate these devices in an expanding variety of ways. For example, users can utilize the multiple input sensors of the device, such as a touch screen, camera, microphone, GPS, etc., to capture images; obtain driving directions; maintain financial, personal and/or private records; among others. As such, these devices are increasingly important to their owners and detecting when such a device is stolen is tantamount in preventing financial loss or loss of personal/private information. Unfortunately, conventional devices are not able to determine when the device has been stolen, or whether use of the device is suspicious and further use should require some type of verification action.